1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing system, an image processing method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
There is a conventional technology which acquires a document image and the same document image with added annotations, and compares the document image with the document image with added annotations in order to extract the annotated locations.